


::Toukos Wild 'Fanatasies'{Opening}::

by YumeSin



Series: Danganronpa Drabbles [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumeSin/pseuds/YumeSin
Summary: The first of many drabbles to come!





	::Toukos Wild 'Fanatasies'{Opening}::

Touko sits on the edge of the bed, eying her laptop from afar. A blank Microsoft Word page taunts her.

"That's it, I'm dry," Touko thought with a sigh. Toukos' glasses slid down her face as her frown grew. Komaru got out of the bed, her eyes darting between Toukos’ laptop and Touko.

“Having trouble writing again?” Komaru asked.

“Gah! I’ve peaked Komaru! What am I going to say to my publisher, everything’s due next week,” replied Touko, holding her head with her hands. With the kids starting to calm down and peace being returned to Towa more each day, Touko was under the understanding that she would be able to publish work again.

“No, don’t say that! What are they even wanting you to write, anyway?” Komaru inquired.

“They want a romance series! They specifically told me they want a large age gap, so I can’t write about anything! I’m blank, I’m screwed,” Touko ranted, pulling at the braids on her hair.

“What if you base it on a real-life event? You just need to add those disclaimers like people usually do at the beginning. I’m sure we both know of a relevant story,” Komaru suggests, a smile spreading on her face as she stood in front of Touko.

Suddenly, Toukos eyes shot up from her morose state, running over to her laptop and consistently typing.

“Ah, the story of that weird girl and that weirder boy,” Touko mumbled to herself.  Touko knew just how to frame it.


End file.
